


Remorse

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [82]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Skyfall, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: They were both filled with remorse...





	Remorse

They stared down at the mangled, smoking wreckage that once was his beloved Aston Martin.

“I’m sorry,” M whispered, her voice filled with remorse.

“It’s all right. You’re still alive. That’s the important thing,” James replied. “It’s just a car.”

“A beautiful car,” she pointed out.

“It was.” He’d been incensed when Silva had blown it up.

“It’s a shame though. I had hoped for the chance to fuck you on the bonnet when this was all done.”

James turned to look at her, eyes wide with surprise. “Christ, M, I wish you’d said something earlier.”

“So do I now.”


End file.
